


A partner for life

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (but they do love each other), Being Walked In On, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gang, M/M, Office Sex, Powerful!Merlin, Questionable Love, Riding, Sex, bad tenses, bodyguard!merlin, cum, dangerous way of life, mafia, mafia boss!arthur, organised crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Mafia boss Arthur Pendragon and his bodyguard and boyfriend Merlin Emrys enjoy their anniversary together at the office.  (Dirty talk/Dragons/Bonus)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861150
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A partner for life

Merlin smirked as he sat on Arthur’s lap, his lips hovered near Arthur’s ear, his cheek brushing against Arthur’s beard lightly. “So, a little bird told me…that I have a surprise waiting for me back home?”

Arthur huffed, his finger’s curling into Merlin’s unruly hair, massaging his scalp and just exploring his hair, knowing just how much Merlin loved it. “Who told you that? I specifically told them to keep quiet about that.”

Merlin giggled and rolled his hips. “Well, considering it’s our anniversary today…”

Arthur sighed. “No, someone told you.”

Merlin chuckled. “Maybe.”

“Who?” Arthur asked, sliding his hand down Merlin’s back, feeling every bump of his spine. 

Merlin shivered. “Not telling. You’ll hurt them.”

“Damn right I will…” Arthur scoffs and slips his hand down Merlin’s pants, palming his ass cheek. 

Merlin rocks lightly, gripping the back of his office shirt tightly, the material crinkles under his grip. “That’s why I won’t tell you. Anyways…I always suspected you’d do something for me on our anniversary, even though I reminded you a month ago.”

Arthur smirked and slipped his finger in between merlin’s crack and slowly moved up and down. “Do give me some credit, I remembered that it was today.”

“Actually, I was the one that reminded you, Mr Pendragon.” Leon says, entering the office. “Merlin.”

Merlin smiles, rubbing his cheek against Arthur’s. “Leon…Sorry I can’t turn around right now, a bit preoccupied at the moment.”

“I do have eyes, Emrys. Anways…I won’t stop your little fun. I’m just here to give Mr Pendragon his papers.” Leon says as he places a small stack of the daily work onto Arthur’s desk. “-Although you’ll have to separate in an hour, got a possible new recruit coming in for an interview. He heard about Emrys taking in stray sorcerer’s and wanted to join in.”

Merlin groans as Arthur’s finger slowly but surely wiggles further in, closer to his hole. “Does he know exactly what he’s getting himself into?”

Arthur chuckles and nibbles the shell of his ear. “-And what’s that?”

Merlin groans. “Organized crime…”

“I’m sure he does, Emrys but I have a feeling he’s here more for protection and to help guide him with his powers.” Leon states. “He’s young…eager.”

“Name?” Merlin grunts, pushing his ass further against Arthur’s hand. “You damn prat, move!”

Leon sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Mordred…”

“Never heard of him.” Merlin mumbles, his eyes turning golden and shivers when Arthur’s now lubricated finger swirls around his hole at a slow, focused pace.

“I wouldn’t have thought that you would…he’s pretty much a nobody…but I’ll dig up what I can find about him to make sure who exactly we are allowing into our building and, Mr Pendragon, I would prefer if you wouldn’t stare at me like that when you’re pleasuring your…” Leon trails off.

“Yes, Leon?” Arthur asks, staring with dark eyes. “Who exactly am I pleasuring?”

Leon grumbles. “Your bodyguard, boyfriend, play toy, I don’t know what you both are to each other but…it’s making me uncomfortable.” 

“Would you prefer I don’t look at my second in command while I pleasure my wonderful partner Merlin?” Arthur purrs out, smirking at Leon as he rubs the side of his head against Merlin’s, dropping a kiss against his temple and licks down slowly. 

Leon sighs, his shoulder’s drooping. “You two are hopeless, just be sure to look presentable when he comes in.”

Arthur laughs. “-And pretend that I don’t have Merlin on my lap on most days? If the boy wants to join, Leon…then he should get used to seeing my wonderful partner on me. Where else would he be anyways?”

“He has a name you know.” Merlin groans and shivers when Arthur presses his finger inside Merlin’s hole, pushing in slowly and rubs the walls lovingly. Merlin squirms, moaning. “You damn prat, i’m going to cum in my pants if you don’t h-hurt up.” He sobs out, tearful.

Leon shakes his head, smiling. “Goodbye Mr Pendragon, Emrys.” He turns and leaves.

“Bye Leon!” Merlin groans out. 

Arthur scoffs. “Don’t moan his name like that.”

“Jealous?” Merlin smirks, fucking himself on Arthur’s finger. 

“-And more. Now…where were we?” Arthur smirks and adds in a second.

“If you don’t put your cock inside me, I think i’ll fucking die.” Merlin sobs out, tears falling down.

“Gods, ten years later and your body is still so sensitive to sex, I’m so fucking lucky.” Arthur moans and turns Merlin’s face gently and kisses him firmly on the mouth.

Merlin groans, kissing back deeply, arching and cums before panting. 

“Now didn’t that feel good?” Arthur smirks, feeling Merlin’s body tremble against him.

“Cock. In me. Or i’ll kill you.” Merlin grunts. 

“I love your threats.” Arthur chuckles and unzips his pants and pulls Merlin’s down. “Oil me up.”

Merlin says a spell and Arthur’s cock is coated in a thick line of oil. 

“Ready?” Arthur asks. “I need to start work so be sure to not move so…fast. Small movements would be best.” 

Merlin nods, gasping and looks down as he lowers himself on Arthur’s cock, his length disappearing into Merlin perfectly. 

Both men groaned. 

Merlin sits down on Arthur’s lap and sighs, shivering at the full feeling of Arthur’s cock deep inside him. The man arches, his mouth hanging open in pleasure and closes his eyes. 

Arthur smirks and kisses his neck and licks up, kissing his jawline. “You’re so hot like this. Should we stay like this when-”

“-Absolutely not, unlike you…I…” Merlin groans and blinks and looks at Arthur. “I don’t want to upset Leon more than we already have.”

Arthur pulls him close. “Don’t worry about him, he’s used to it.”

Merlin shivers and slowly begins to lift himself up halfway and lowers himself down. “Work…you’re getting distracted.”

Arthur smirks and wraps an arm around Merlin and grabs his pen and leans forwards slightly as he looks at his papers, inspecting them before signing. 

Merlin moans softly, moving at a slow pace and closes his eyes, panting as he feels his hole squeezing Arthur’s length, he loves, absolutely loves how Arthur feels inside him, how firm his cock is, how hot it gets. “So good…you have no idea how good you feel inside my ass…so goddamn full.”

Arthur smiles and rubs his back as he works. “Mmhmm…”

“-Best cock…i’ve ever had inside me.” Merlin gulps thickly and lets out a breath and gasps deeply as he lowers himself down, shivering and groans. “Arthur…I couldn’t have anyone else but you…”

Arthur smiles more and threads his finger’s in Merlin’s hair again, massaging. “I know…you love it so much, don’t you?”

Merlin whimpers softly, moving faster, his eyes half open in bliss. “Yeah…no one else, no one else but you, Arthur…Ohhh…This is the best day ever…” He grips Arthur’s shirt tightly from behind, the material curling in his fist. He loved that Arthur didn’t care when Merlin creased his expensive clothes. 

Arthur licked his lips as he signed another one. “Just wait till tonight.”

Merlin smiles and groans, going faster, making sure he still keeps it at halfway so Arthur can still see his work. “That’s why this is the best day ever.”

“-But you usually fuck me here…and even if we aren’t fucking, you’re always on my lap…or standing next to me…or behind me…” Arthur says calmly. 

“Gods why don’t you just cum already?” Merlin moans. 

“It’ll be too easy for you and you know me by now, Merlin. I have complete control over my body and right now, i’m too focused on my work to cum but I’ll eventually do it…when I remember but that doesn’t matter now does it, Merlin? You’d still ride me till kingdom cum, wouldn’t you? Even if I only cum tonight, you’d happy ride me till then. I know you love this Merlin…you don’t mind the wait.” Arthur smirks.

“Yes I do.” Merlin groans. “Fill me up.”

“Shush…i’m working.” Arthur mumbles and reads through a page, absentmindedly petting Merlin’s hair. 

Merlin shivers and groans softly. “F-Fucking prat…”

Arthur keeps quiet before signing and puts it aside. “Cenred opened up another brothel.” 

“Gods, it’s like he’s made of money. Didn’t he just open up a casino like…a month…ohhhhh…” Merlin moans and cums. 

Arthur grips his hair tightly. “Did you just cum with us discussing that slippery snake?”

Merlin whimpers and shakes his head. “You just grazed my prostrate for the billionth time and I couldn’t take it.”

Arthur sighs and let’s go of his hair and pets it lovingly. “Fine…but for cumming while discussing such a vile man, i’m going to have to punish you when you get home.”

Merlin whines. “Arthur…you know I hate him as much as you do.”

“I know and it brings me unimaginable amounts of pleasure to remember that you chose me over him even though your home did lie in his turf…” Arthur stops and smirks slowly. He loved knowing that he took Merlin from Cenred. (Merlin would say that he just chose to work with Arthur) The leader had every right to claim back Merlin when Cenred realized one of his people was working for Arthur but the warlock had the power to decide for himself who he was going to live under. Arthur won and Cenred has never forgotten and never stops flirting with Merlin whenever they get the unfortunate chance to meet at a gala. 

Merlin smiles and rolls his hips. “Don’t forget Arthur, you didn’t win me, I chose you as a free man and i’m still a free man.”

Arthur chuckles. “You do love to ruin my fun you know.”

Merlin smiles. “You love it.”

Arthur hums and looks around before whispering against his ear. “I love you.”

Merlin closes his eyes and shivers. “Yeah…I know… me too” 

“I want to hear you say it.” Arthur hushes. 

Merlin turns his head and covers his hand over his mouth and whispers against his ear. “I love you with my whole, entire heart. Death will have to drag me with his cold, bony hands kicking and screaming for me to get away from you. Even then…i’ll still find a way to come back.”

Arthur grins slowly, his eyes closed as he listened to Merlin.

Merlin moved back and rocked his lips happily, staring at Arthur. 

Arthur blinked and looked at him. “What?”

“You really are a slut for my hole, aren’t you?” Merlin asks.

“Of course, I am, hopelessly so. I like to keep warm inside you while I work.” 

Merlin chuckled and hugged him close, bouncing on Arthur slowly. “-And when i’m under the desk, warming your cock in my mouth?”

“Even more so.” Arthur blushes and carries on working. “-But you need to admit you are as much of a slut for my cock as I am for your hole.”

Merlin gasps and bounces faster. “You don’t like my cock?”

“I love your cock; you know I do…But having you like this just feels so good.” Arthur says as he reads through another page. “You also didn’t answer me.”

“-You know I love your cock.” Merlin groans. 

“You’re a slut for it.” Arthur smirks. 

“I guess, but i’m not gagging for your hole as much as you are for mine.” Merlin teases. 

“Oh yeah?” Arthur asks. “Does that mean i’m a bigger slut for you than you are for me?”

Merlin nods, giggling and groans as Arthur meets his thrusts. 

Merlin bounces faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin echo’s off of the walls. 

“Gods I love that.” Arthur moans and sits back. “Faster. Show me how much you love this.”

Merlin bounces even faster, making Arthur groan and shift, gripping the end of his seat tightly. 

Arthur breathes deeply and moves his fist to his mouth and bites before cumming.

Merlin groans happily, enjoying the hot and sticky feeling of Arthur’s seed spreading inside him. “Oh…if only we could do this all day.”

Arthur moves his hand away and gulps thickly and pants. “Your hole is the best thing ever.”

“I know.” Merlin smiles and sighs blissfully, pressing his nose against Arthur’s neck. “Mmmm…I like the new cologne you got…”

“I know, that’s why I wear it.” Arthur smiles. “I’m ordering in tonight; I know you love my cooking and all but i’d rather just fuck you raw and grab the takeaway so we can eat it in bed. Faster that way…but don’t worry, it’s really good food.”

Merlin hums. “I better get cleaned up…don’t want your cum to stick us together.”

“What a lovely situation.” Arthur smiles. “But your right.”

Merlin slips out slowly and says a spell and Merlin’s hole magically cleans as well as Arthur’s cock and lap. Merlin gets off and dresses them carefully and Arthur hums as Merlin brushes his hair back into its original style from the morning. 

Arthur pulls his hips close and kisses his belly through the clothes. “I’m going to ravish you. You won’t be able to move for a week.”

“Sounds like my kind of anniversary.” Merlin smiles and kisses his forehead.


End file.
